The Possession
by Love for everyone
Summary: It's been two years since Lillian Green published her best-selling book 'Monsters Among Us'. But after a year of being gone she decides to come back to where it all started, Gravity Falls. But when a angry spirit looking to destroy the town rises, Lillian and the gang go off on one final adventure.
1. Reunion

**Hey guys this is a trilogy to the sequel Monster's Among Us! I highly recommend it because you won't understand what's going on a lot. But any ways...READ ON!**

Four hundred years ago a young girl by the name of October Oaks ran from angry villagers. She had blond hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes, and a torn, lavender dress.

She would have been pretty without the look of pure horror and all the scraps on her face. "PLEASE! I'M NOT A WITCH I SWARE!" she screamed in her high pitched british accent.

One of the villagers, a man by the name of John Pines, snarled at her, "LIES! TRICKERY!" he roared. October flinched and ran faster away from the angry villagers.

She tripped on a root from a big tree and crashed to the ground. She cried out in pain her rubbed her arm.

The villagers caught up and loomed over her. John harshly pulled her up, "Get up witch!" he spat. October cried out.

She struggled weakly in his crushing grip, "And now that we have you, you know what we do to witches," he said pulling her close.

As he dragged her away her screams were heard from miles away, "NO NO PLEASE! _NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Hello, my name is Lillian Green. You might know me as bestselling book author for the book 'Monsters Among Us'. Most do because I'm he youngest author in history or something!

Yeah I'm fourteen, one year ago I published my story and since then I've been traveling around America doing book signings and other author stuff.

But no one who's ever read my book besides some of my closest friends know that the stories were all true. The dream demon Bill Cipher is my uncle and I'm part dream demon!

I have amazing powers like levitating, summoning balls of fire, and making people pass out and have nice dreams!

Yeah it's been great traveling!

But lately I've been missing my friends and family in Gravity Falls, and since it's summer and I have some time off I'm going back to where it all started! Today, right now, I'm on a plane back to Gravity Falls!

* * *

"Yeah…yeah I've missed you too! How's Mabel doing…well tell her I've got a surprise for you guys…oh what is it? Heh heh you'll see!" I hung up. I was just talking to Jack my long lost cousin.

Long story…well you probably know.

Anyways right now I'm on a bus driving to Gravity Falls from the nearest airport. I grin as I see a sign saying: _You are now entering Gravity Falls Oregon._

"Hey aren't you that author Lillian Green?" I turn to see a girl about my age sitting in the seat in front of me.

I grin even wider, "Yes! Are you a fan?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"I just finished reading your book! It's what made me wanna come here!" she said. I smile.

"Well here's a tip, explore the forest!" I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"I'm Rosa Drew!" she says. I look her up and down. She has brownish reddish hair, it's tied in a ponytail with a key hanging from the hair tie. I smiled and look at it.

"That's interesting!" I say. Rosa smiles.

"Thanks! I like it 'cause it usually weirds people out!" she said. I grin, Rosa also wears a gray jacket, a white t-shirt, a lightning bolt neckless, jeans, and sneakers.

Her eyes can't seem to decide what color they are. "Well it's been nice meeting you," I say and we hop off the bus. "Where are you staying?"

Rosa smiles, "With my aunt Susan!" she says. Hm, the same sounds familiar.

"Cool! I gotta go, I promised my friends a surprise!" I say. We parted and I happily ran to the Mystery Hack! They still haven't fixed the 'S'. I open the door but not before pulling the hood of my hoodie over my head.

I stuff my hands in my pock and walk in with my head down. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack," says a familiar voice. "Can I help you."

"Yes, I came here to see my friend Dipper Pines, he was supposed to be here," I pull down my hood. "But instead I see a tall fourteen year old in his place!" Dipper jumps.

"LILLIAN!" he runs to me and crushes my with a hug. I laugh and hug him back. I study Dipper, he's gotten taller, and he now wears jeans and a hoodie instead of shorts and a vest.

But other then that he looks like the same Dipper I knew. The only thing that's changed about me is my hight and I now wear boys sneakers.

He lets go and studies me, "Wow it's been so long!" he says. I nod.

"To long my dear friend, to long," I say. Suddenly another voice comes from the den.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?!" Mabel runs out and tackles me in a hug. "LILLIAN YOU'RE BACK OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH-"

I laugh as Dipper puts his hand over her mouth, like all of us Mabel's gotten taller but her outfit hasn't changed! She's lost her braces and her hair is tied into a ponytail.

I grin and after a lot of gushing and hugs and talk I manage to talk. "Where's Jack and Faye?" I ask.

Mabel blushes, "Oh Jack's at the library-" but I'm already gone. I run as fast as I can to the library and then walk in careful not to make a sound.

"Hello can I help you?" the librarian. I smile.

"No thanks I'm just looking for someone," I say. The librarian looks at me her eyes widening.

"Hey aren't you that author Lillian Green?" she asks. I nod and walk away. Now where would Jack go?

Defiantly not the children's section, but not the adults section…mystery! Jack likes mystery!

I walk into the mystery section to see a lot of nooks, and by a lot I mean a LOT! I sigh and look in the first section, nope, second, nope, third, nope, wait!

I see a boy with jet black hair, a black suit, a tie, and dress shoes sitting at a table reading. Jack! Wow he looks much taller! I creep up on him from behind.

He doesn't notice me! So I tackle him in a hug! He gasps and starts to struggle, "GAH!" I feel a wave of pure energy hit me and I fall back.

"OUCH!" I cry out and fall on my butt. "Oof!" Jack turns on me angrily.

"Don't surprise me like that! You…" his eyes widen when I look up angrily. "Lillian?"

"Yes! Geez, I try to surprise hug a guy and he zaps me!" I rant pretending to be angry. Yeah Jack's Bill's son and he has some of the same powers that I have. We're close.

He smiled sheepishly, "Heh heh sorry Lill I didn't know it was you! But…you're back!" he says and I smile.

"Yes how observant of you!" I say rolling my eyes. Jack laughs and helps me up. We hug but this time I don't end up on the floor.

"Hey do you know where Faye is?" I ask. Jack nods.

"Yeah she's at the store!" he said. We talk a bit and then I head off to see Faye. Ah, it's good to be back.

**The next chapters will have more action in them, but until then...**

**Review please!**


	2. What a weird dream!

**Yay another chapter! **

Stan Pines was taking a walk for inspiration on how to scam more people out of more money, he noticed a graveyard and grinned.

"Aha! Lightbulb! I can make a haunted hallway to scare those suckers into giving me money!" he said. He ran in and studied the sad scene, grinning.

As he walked he tripped over a large rock which seemed to be so old it fell and crumbled. Stan grunted as his palms hit the ground and he growled in anger when he saw he had gotten his favorite suit dirty!

He looked at the rock and groaned when he saw it was a gravestone, he looked at who it was, he had to squint to read the grimy and faded words: _Here lies October Oaks. Born, 1501 October 31. Died, 1515 October 31. _

Stan grunted and placed it back where it should have been not really caring but not wanting to disturb the cemetery. He got up and started to walk back to the Mystery Shack.

_It was pretty tragic that that girl died on her birthday_, thought Stan. _Oh! Maybe that can be an attraction, an angry spirit who died on its' birthday! _As he mused, Stan didn't notice the gravestone glowing.

The ghost of October Oaks rose out of her spot and growled, her eyes, instead of being the icy blue they were when she died, were blood red. She growled in fury and looked around.

"_Who has disturbed my grave?"_ She demanded. She noticed a splotch of blood that had leaked out of Stan's hand after he had scrapped them. She sniffed at it and clenched her fist.

"_Pines…_"

* * *

Lillian walked into the Walmart and looked around, unlike most it was fairly small so she wasn't worried on finding Faye. Lillian looked around, as she passed the book section, she smiled.

Right there was _her _book, people had been asking for a sequel so Lillian had been working on another one, this time talking about what happened _before _'Monsters Among Us'. She was going to call it 'Thank You Pine Tree.'

"Um excuse me, you've been staring at that book for about five minutes, you okay?" said a familiar voice from behind. Lillian grinned at the voice, it was Faye!

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really interested in this author, Lillian Green," she said. Lillian turned and grinned. Faye gasped and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Lillian you're back!" she exclaimed happily. Lillian laughed.

"Yeah I noticed!" she said. Faye let go and grinned at her, Lillian studied her, she now wore jeans instead of shorts, she had on her signature brown sweater, and her long brown hair was curled. Like everyone she had grown.

Lillian and Faye ran back to the Mystery Shack and Lillian happily caught up with everyone's lives and they caught up with hers. Stan was so generous he said that everything was half off for Lillian…NOT!

No he instead made her a attraction, the 'Youngest author the world has ever seen!' Yeah Lillian had to sit on a desk, pretend to write on her computer, answer questions, and sign books for four hours.

After all that it was nighttime and all Lillian wanted to do was sleep. She went to her parents house and jumped on her bed. She has visited her parents and caught up during the day as well.

She settled down for the night and closed her eyes…

_Lilian and Mabel cowered in a dark corner. It was nighttime which didn't help their terror. Lillian's emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, "Mabel, I'm scared," she said. _

_Lillian wasn't scared easily and this made Mabel even more terrified, "M-Me too," she said. _

_As they huddled close trying to be hidden from what was trying to get them they tried to control their terror, maybe he wouldn't find them._

_Then they heard him, the voice that chilled their blood, "Ooh Lillian? Mabel? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lillian gasped and a ball of fire light up in her hand._

_She quickly put it out and closed her eyes tightly, Mabel tried to keep herself from whimpering. The voice scoffed, "Oh come on guys, I'm going to find you at some point…"_

_Lillian growled, "I'm not going to let her take away my cousin!" she said. To late she realized her mistake and covered her mouth. _

_"Ha ha ha ha, I now know where you are!" said the voice in a happy singsong manner. Footsteps sounded and the figure came around the corner._

_Blood red eyes that should have been icy blue glowed in the dark, Lillian grit her teeth, "Jack you don't want to do this, fight her!" she said._

_Jack scowled, "Jack is gone! He was weak and now I have him completely under MY control!" he said. Lillian snarled._

_"Don't you DARE call Jack weak!" she said lunging at her cousin. He threw her aside and kicked her, Lillian cried out in pain and surprise. Jack laughed._

_"You think you can stop me? How cute! You'll be fun to play with!" he said. Mabel watched the whole thing frozen in terror._

_"Jack please! You can fight her!" she said. Jack rolled his eyes. Mabel sighed, there was only one more thing she could do. She got up and momentarily surprising the boy kissed him full on the lips._

_Jack gasped and his eyes flashed from blue to red until finally settling to icy blue. He blushed, Mabel stopped and looked at the confused boy, "Are you back?" she asked. _

_Jack nodded still in shock mumbling._

_"Thanks…" _

_Suddenly Lillian's body jerked and her eyes shot open, they were blood red before momentarily flashing green, "Go!" she croaked and before jerking again. _

_Mabel grabbed Jack's hand and they ran, "WE HAVE TO GET TO DIPPER AND FAYE!"_

Lillian's eyes shot open, she sat up clutching her chest, breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes and got out from the uncomfortably hot blankets.

"What a weird dream…" she mumbled. Or at least she hoped it was a dream...

**Uh oh, something's up. Anyways I'm out sick from school today and I got to write another chapter! Yay writing! Anyways now that everyone's settled what's gonna happen next?! Why am I asking that since I do know what's gonna happen and just gave away partly what's going to happen?! Why am I asking so many questions?! All these questions will probably be answered in the next chapter! And remember, IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGSSS! **

**Review please!**


	3. Red eyes

**This chapter has a Doctor Who reference in it...**

Lillian walked back to the Mystery Shack, her nerves were slightly frayed from the weird dream, _It's just a dream_, she told herself again, She tried to believe it but she just couldn't, in Gravity Falls anything could happen including visions of the future.

She walked into the Mystery Shack to see everyone there, they spread their arms and screamed, "WELCOME BACK LILLIAN!"

Lillian laughed, there was a banner saying the same thing and everyone pulled out noise makers. "Aw guys, thanks!" she said. Jack grinned at her holding Mabel's hand.

Lillian felt a small pang of jealousy, she immediately regretted it but still, she was so happy that two of her best friends found the person they liked, it was obvious that they would be together for a long time, possibly forever.

But Lillian couldn't help but be jealous, she had every once and a while felt like this the first year of her becoming a famous author. Jack had found the right person, they were happy together, but Lillian, Lillian had no one.

She pushed the bitter thoughts away, no she should be happy, don't think about that. Yet it lingered, the thoughts were correct, no one had ever caught Lillian's eyes and Lillian hadn't ever caught anyone's eye.

Well maybe a few people, but, that was a long time ago…but Lillian smiled and instead let happiness take over. Dipper grinned.

"We put together a little welcome home thing," he said. Lillian smiled.

"Thanks guys, you're so sweet!" she said happily.

"THOSE DECORATIONS ARE COMIN' OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!"

Mabel rolled her eyes, "OK GRUNKLE STAN!" she screamed in reply. Lillian shuddered.

"Oh god I'll have to do the author thing again…" she said. They laughed and for a moment Lillian didn't think about the weird dream.

But then she noticed Jack and imagined his blue eyes the horrifying blood red color they were in the dream and him wearing that evil snarl. She shuddered and suddenly felt lightheaded.

Jack noticed, he said something to Mabel, got up and pulled Lillian aside. "Lill what's wrong?" he asked. Lillian bit her lip.

"I had this…dream," she said hesitantly. She told him what happened and he frowned.

"Red eyes? Weird, it's doesn't sound like just a dream, let's talk about it later," he said. "Besides, that could be way in the future!"

Lillian calmed, she was glad to be back with Jack, he knew how to calm some one down.

She nodded smiling gratefully, "Thanks Jack. Hey I think your girlfriends waiting," she said nodding. Jack looked back and blushed.

Lillian smirked, "Go on lover boy," she said. Jack blushed harder and Lillian cracked up. This was gonna be a fun summer. Everyone talked and Lillian had to do the author thing again (Ugh!).

And once again Lillian settled in her bed tired and worn out.

She closed her eyes and drifted off and was once again battered with weird dreams…

_Lillian and everyone else faced a unknown enemy, Faye shuddered, "What are we gonna do?" she asked. Lillian stepped forward._

_"I got this," she said smiling confidently. Then her expression hardened. "Spirit! I demand you, according to the sixth chapter of the Shadow Proclamation stating that you are not welcome here, to go back to where you came from and never disturb the town's residence ever again!"_

_Dipper prodded her, "Lillian," he whispered. "That's Doctor Who." Lillian frowned._

_"It is?" she asked. Mabel facepalmed. Lillian smiled sheepishly, "Ooh yeah, that's from when the tenth Doctor made his appearance, heh heh," she snorted._

_Suddenly Jack collapsed and Lillian's eyes widened, "Oh right we're in the middle of like an epic adventure…" she said. _

_Jack opened his eyes and they glowed blood red, "Idiot girl," he rasped. Everyone screamed and ran away. Except for Lillian. She lingered._

_"You did this to him! Jack! You!" she cried. Jack got up and came close to her, noes to noes. He glared at her but she saw his eyes momentarily flash icy blue, like they were supposed to be._

_"Run." Lillian's eyes widened and she started to back away. She was terrified, she had never seen her cousin like this, but she knew Jack was no longer her cousin._

_He was no longer Jack, this spirit has possessed him and Jack was somewhere buried deep inside his mind. She turned, and did the only thing she knew how._

_She ran, she ran fast soon catching up with Mabel as she looked behind her Lillian saw a figure walking towards them, "GO FASTER!" she cried._

_They ran into a ally and kept on running until they reached a dead end._

_Lillian turned, "Mabel, do not. Make. A. Sound," she whispered._

As Lillian slept she was oblivious to a ghostly figure slipping by her window.

It was October. Her glowing red eyes narrowed as she reached the Mystery Shack. As she slipped in she looked around, everyone was fast asleep.

"I'll kill those Pines if it's the last thing I do," she spat venom laced in her words. "And hey, why don't I take over the whole bloody Gravity Falls while I'm at it! And destroy everyone friends with the Pines!"

She cackled deviously and vanished, her glowing red eyes the last thing to go...

**This chapter didn't have much action but I promise it'll heat up soon!**


	4. VICTORY!

Lillian awoke once again unsettled by her weird dreams, she wished she could see Jack and tell him but he was probably still sleeping…

Suddenly there was a flash and Lillian gasped, on the floor was a sleeping Jack, in his PJs. Lillian screamed, which woke her cousin, which made him scream, and soon they were both screaming loudly.

"OH GOD LILLIAN HOW AM I HERE?!" Jack screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WISHED I COULD TALK TO YOU 'CAUSE I HAD ANOTHER WEIRD DREAM AND SUDDENLY YOU WERE HERE!" Lillian screamed.

Jack stopped screaming and gasped for air, he clutched his heaving chest, "I…think….you discovered a new…power," he wheezed. Lillian stopped screaming when he stopped and gasped for air as well.

Then Lillian snickered as she noticed Jack's attire, "Panther shirt? Really Jack?" she asked. Jack's face grew red but he countered with.

"Oh yeah? What's with all those food stains on your shirt?"

Lillian's face grew red as well she looked down at her shirt which read the words 'I need my NASA space' and there were indeed a few stains on it, "It was chili night!"

Jack laughed and Lillian threw a pillow at him, "Shut up!" she said but she couldn't help but smile. Her come back had sounded ridiculous.

Jack then got up and sat on the bed besides her, "So, what about that dream?" he asked. Lillian frowned.

"It was like the other one…" she explained what happened, Jack frowned.

"Well this can't be a weird coincidence, nothing ever is in Gravity Falls. And red eyes? I don't know what to make of this," he said puzzled.

Lillian nodded, "Yeah, me neither, this is getting weirder by the second!" she exclaimed. Jack looked down and remembered he was in his PJs.

"Lill, I'd love to chat but can you flash me home so I can get _dressed_?" Lillian nodded and with a lot of effort sent Jack back to his house in one piece. She then got dressed as well every once and a while snickering at his panther shirt.

* * *

October studied the happy scene unfolding in the Mystery Shack, Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan were eating breakfast. Dipper was telling everyone about a particular monster in his book that caught his eye and Grunkle Stan was making fun of the his constant need of his 'precious book.'

She growled, they didn't deserve to be happy! Their ancestors killed her! They deserved to suffer!

October then got an idea at how to ruin their morning, of course that was going to be only the beginning of her terror but hey! You have to start small!

She let out a cackle and flew through the house, as she flew through objects in the house she knocked them aside breaking them and making a lot of noise.

Everyone jumped from the table and ran to see what was going on, they saw nobody but they did see furniture and knickknacks falling and breaking.

Dipper screamed and tried to escape the weird falling objects, but he was stopped by being hit and pined down by a falling shelf. He cried out in pain and Mabel ran to his aid.

Stan was screaming, "NOOO THAT COST MONEY!" at everything that broke and fell. He saw the pattern of where the chaos was heading, straight for the TV.

"NO NOT THE TV!" he cried and clutched onto it like his life depended on it. The force knocked him down but the TV was unharmed, "VICTORY!"

Meanwhile Lillian and Jack walked into the Mystery Shack. Lillian was cut of by when someone who sounded like Grunkle Stan screamed, "VICTORY!" Lillian flinched.

Jack frowned, "What's going on?!" he shouted over the noise. Lillian shrugged and they ran into the den. Lillian was hit with a flying shard of wood and she cried out in pain.

Then a shelf collapsed onto her burying her in rubble. Jack got to his knee to dig her out as October caused more hell to break out.

Finally afar a while October was satisfied of the damage she had caused and flew out, she passed through Lillian who shuddered and looked behind her.

She let out a gasp as she saw a transparent figure who looked a lot like Mabel fly away, but there was a sight that made her blood run cold.

She had seen two glowing red eyes, just like the ones in her dream.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up the Shack as Lillian explained what she had seen and told about her dream. Dipper hefted his giant bag of trash over his shoulder and collapsed from the weight.

"So, you think it's some time in the future?" he asked. Lillian nodded.

"Positive."

Jack was sweeping the dust and rubble, "I agree with Lill, this can't be a coincidence, in Gravity Falls there never is," he said. Dipper nodded.

"That is the one thing I don't doubt," he said. Lillian then frowned.

"Look guys we know ghosts exist, it's in Dipper's book and he's actually encountered them. So what's with the doubt about this visions?! They just some of the norm compared to what we've faced!"

Mabel nodded, "I believe you Lillian, what with all we've been through I can't believe your doubting this Dipstick!" she said.

Dipper nodded, "Ok ok I believe you but, what can we do besides wait and see what this ghost wants with us?" he said.

Of course no one had an answer because they knew that _was _all they could do. Wait.

And wait they did.

**Why am I making my chapters boring?! People want action! Adventure! Meh, people can wait. Anyways Lillian has a new power! Yay! And Lillian's no longer is the dark! Yay! Oh and, VICTORY!**

**Review please!**


	5. Holy water is for demons

**This story will switch from Lillian's POV and the third person narrative. SO like on chapter might be Lill's POV and then the other. Not much happens in this chapter...but READ ON!**

"Hey Jack, puma shirt, or panther shirt?" I asked showing Jack the two kinds of shirts. He groaned.

"Oh come on Lill," he said. I laughed.

"Puma shirt, panther shirt?"

"Lill."

"Puma shirt, panther shirt?"

"Lill!"

"Hmmm, pummmaaa shiiiiirrrtt…panther shirt?"

Jack torched the shirts in my hand with a ball of fire and I cracked up. "THOSE SHIRTS ARE COMIN' OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!" Stan called from the den.

I grinned and wiped away ash from my hands, "Hey Mabel puma shirt or panther shirt?" I called.

"Panther shirt!" Mabel called back reading a magazine.

I beamed at Jack, "She IS perfect for you Jack!" I said poking his arm. Jack's face grew red and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Lillian," he said. I smirked and levitated a few feet above the ground, I raised my hands above my head like Bill and then said.

"You can never silence **Lillian Green**!" Dipper then walked by with a few rolls of duck tape.

"Hey '**Lillian Green**' can you help me fix some furniture?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Duck tape? Maybe he can, I dunno, get new furniture," I said.

"NEVER!" screamed Stan from the den.

I smirked and floated into the den and taped together pieces of furniture. "Lill the arm is on of the legs…" Dipper pointed out as I fixed a chair.

"It's better this way!" I countered. Dipper rolled his eyes. After I finished 'fixing' the furniture, I groaned.

"I'm BORED!" Dipper snorted.

"Why?" he asked. I frowned.

"Uh I dunno because there's a evil ghost is out there somewhere wanting to kill us for some reason and all were doing is waiting for it to come to us," I said.

Dipper frowned, "What else can we do?" he asked. I shrugged and made holy water appear.

"Proof this whole house," I said.

"Lill that's like, to ward of demons," Jack said. I threw it in the trash.

"How do you ward of ghosts?!" I asked. No one knew. I frowned, "We have to do something! I'm not gonna wait for some evil ghost to come and kill us or whatever!"

Jack nodded, "She's right, we can't do nothing!" he agreed. _Yay thank you Jack! Maybe he has an idea! _I thought.

"I just don't know what we could do."_ Aw man!_ Finally I just decided to flick the lights on and off saying.

"Hey ghost if you're here can you come out and let us convince you not to kill us? Ghost! Helllooooo?"

I totally thought that would work! Gosh, ghosts theses days, so stubborn! Dipper looked at me, annoyed, "Lill this isn't gonna attract any ghosts," he said.

"Maybe I'll just have to try harder."

"NO!" he said. I smirked and walked away. Then I made his book float out of his hands and into mine, I started to flip through them.

"Hmm, zombies, no. Giant vampire bats, no. Evil door that we should never open, no. Gnomes, no. Gravity Falls Lake monster, no. Aha! Ghosts!"

Dipper frowned, "Hey give it back!" he said. He ran towards me and tried to grab it but I just floated off the ground.

"Now Dipper do we really wanna repeat what happened the LAST time these events unfolded?" I asked. Dipper crossed his arms.

I started to read through the pages.

"Ok, it says facts about ghosts, that if you disturb their grave they will try to reek revenge on you, that they can posses people, oh hey it says where to summon ghosts!"

"NO NO NO!" Dipper shouted as I started to chant the words it said in the book. After I was done a bright light filled the room.

It dimmed and nothing had changed, I frowned, "Aw man. Well I guess there's no ghost," I said. Everyone stared in pure horror at something behind me, "What?"

"Think again."

My blood ran cold. I slowly turned and saw a ghostly figure who looked little like Mabel behind me, she had blonde hair, pale skin, a torn lavender dress, and…red eyes.

I backed away and she cackled. "Hello Pines, and others, get ready to die."

**I for one would pick puma shirt. But anyways they got the ghost! Now what? Well I know what but still! And remember...try not to hit any pedestrians!**

**Review please!**


	6. Run

**Yes finally some action! **

Lillian unfroze, "Um excuse me but why do you want to kill us?" she asked.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah-"

"_SHUT UP BOY!" _the ghost screeched_. "I shall listen to the girl. You want to know why? Well, when I was young, in MY time, I was smart. Men detested women who were and thought they were 'witches'…idiots. They tracked me down and hung me! And the man to do it was John…PINES_!"

Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"_And that's not all, the day I was killed was my BIRTHDAY! And if that wasn't enough my grave was disturbed by your great uncle_!"

This time everyone gasped, "That's awful!" Lillian said.

"_Yes, so I shall kill you all and take over Gravity Falls_!" the ghost screamed.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked.

"_October Oaks,_" October said. Suddenly the door opened and Faye walked in.

"Hey guys…what's going on?!" she asked. Lillian quickly explained what was happening and Faye shuddered_, _"What are we gonna do?" she asked. Lillian stepped forward.

"I got this," she said smiling confidently. Then her expression hardened. "Spirit! I demand you, according to the sixth chapter of the Shadow Proclamation stating that you are not welcome here, to go back to where you came from and never disturb the town's residence ever again!"

Dipper prodded her, "Lillian," he whispered. "That's Doctor Who." Lillian frowned. October's eyes started to glow red and so did Jack's.

"It is?" she asked. Mabel facepalmed. Lillian smiled sheepishly, "Ooh yeah, that's from when the tenth Doctor made his appearance, heh heh," she snorted.

Suddenly Jack collapsed and Lillian's eyes widened, "Oh right we're in the middle of like an epic adventure…" she said.

Jack opened his eyes and they glowed blood red, "Idiot girl," he rasped. Everyone screamed and ran away. Except for Lillian. She lingered.

"You did this to him! Jack! You!" she cried. Jack got up and came close to her, noes to noes. He glared at her but she saw his eyes momentarily flash icy blue, like they were supposed to be.

"Run." Lillian's eyes widened and she started to back away. She was terrified, she had never seen her cousin like this, but she knew Jack was no longer her cousin.

He was no longer Jack, this spirit has possessed him and Jack was somewhere buried deep inside his mind. She turned, and did the only thing she knew how.

She ran, she ran fast soon catching up with Mabel as she looked behind her Lillian saw a figure walking towards them, "GO FASTER!" she cried. They ran into a ally and kept on running until they reached a dead end.

Lillian turned, "Mabel, do not. Make. A. Sound," she whispered.

* * *

Faye and Dipper kept on running, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" asked Faye. Dipper shook his head.

"I don't know! The book's still in the Shack and that's the only way we would know how to get rid of her!" Dipper said as they ran. Fate frowned.

"Well what do we do?" she asked. Dipper shrugged.

"Maybe if Jack goes somewhere else we can sneak back into the Shack and get the book!" he said.

Faye nodded, "Yeah! It's almost nighttime anyway!" she said. They started to run back to the Mystery Shack, they hid behind a tree and looked to see if Jack was still there.

He wasn't, thank god. They quietly slipped in and started to search for the book.

* * *

Lilian and Mabel cowered in a dark corner. It was nighttime which didn't help their terror. Lillian's emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, "Mabel, I'm scared," she said.

Lillian wasn't scared easily and this made Mabel even more terrified, "M-Me too," she said. As they huddled close trying to be hidden from what was trying to get them they tried to control their terror, maybe he wouldn't find them.

Then they heard him, the voice that chilled their blood, "Ooh Lillian? Mabel? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lillian gasped and a ball of fire light up in her hand.

She quickly put it out and closed her eyes tightly, Mabel tried to keep herself from whimpering. The voice scoffed, "Oh come on guys, I'm going to find you at some point…"

Lillian growled, "I'm not going to let her take away my cousin!" she said. To late she realized her mistake and covered her mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha, I now know where you are!" said the voice in a happy singsong manner. Footsteps sounded and the figure came around the corner.

Blood red eyes that should have been icy blue glowed in the dark, Lillian grit her teeth, "Jack you don't want to do this, fight her!" she said.

Jack scowled, "Jack is gone! He was weak and now I have him completely under MY control!" he said. Lillian snarled.

"Don't you DARE call Jack weak!" she said lunging at her cousin. He threw her aside and kicked her, Lillian cried out in pain and surprise. Jack laughed.

"You think you can stop me? How cute! You'll be fun to play with!" he said. Mabel watched the whole thing frozen in terror.

"Jack please! You can fight her!" she said. Jack rolled his eyes. Mabel sighed, there was only one more thing she could do. She got up and momentarily surprising the boy kissed him full on the lips.

Jack gasped and his eyes flashed from blue to red until finally settling to icy blue. He blushed, Mabel stopped and looked at the confused boy, "Are you back?" she asked. Jack nodded still in shock mumbling.

"Thanks…"

Suddenly Lillian's body jerked and her eyes shot open, they were blood red before momentarily flashing green, "Go!" she croaked and before jerking again.

Mabel grabbed Jack's hand and they ran, "WE HAVE TO GET TO DIPPER AND FAYE!"

**NO SHE GOT LILLIAN! WHY?! Anyways, yay I finally got some action in a chapter! Poor Lillian and Jack. I wonder why I torture my characters so much...meh, remember...the only thing we have to fear, are giant, man-eating spiders! **

**Review please!**


	7. Fighting!

In my whole life this is the second time I've been possessed. That's two more times then I'd like it to be.

You wanna know how it feels to be possessed? You probably already know this but it _hurts._ It hurts really bad! Picture searing, burning, horrible, pain, Then multiply that by thirty.

That's how it feels. Also your thoughts become whoever's possessing you's thoughts. As I laid on the ground and got possessed I felt rage bubble up inside of me.

I wanted to kill the Pines family, they deserved to suffer, to DIE. I wanted to watched as they dyed, and I wanted to be the one to kill them.

I shook those thought out of my head, they weren't mine! But it scared me how passionately I felt those feelings. I tried to fight October but I felt my body go limp, my heart beat quickened.

My breaths became rapid, I was freaking out! I didn't want to be possessed again! I couldn't! I had vowed never to go through that again and yet there I was!

I felt like crying, this was my nightmare. But I sadly couldn't because I COULDN'T CONTROL MY BODY! And then it was over, I was enveloped in darkness.

I let loose a scream, NO NO NO! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared. I was getting desperate. If she made me hurt any of my friends…

No, no I could escape, I had powers, I needed to use them. I was, in the mind, I sat down and imagined searing pain coursing through my body, I didn't feel it since I was no longer in control but the darkness flashed red and I could tell it was hurting October.

I smirked and then imagined it hurting worse then before, freezing anyone in place with its' pure brute force.

I let out a cry of triumph as saw my my mind flicker from watching darkness and then being back into place with my own body.

Then suddenly I heard someone scream, "**_ENOUGH_**_!" _I froze.

"**_YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! I WAY TO POWERFUL FOR A SIMPLE GIRL LIKE YOU!_**"

I scowled, "I'M NOT STUPID OR SIMPLE!" My eyes became in their demon mode and my cloths flashed red. "I'M THE NEICE OF BILL CIPHER! AND YOU SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH A DEMON! EVEN IF I'M ONLY HALF DEMON!"

I screamed and started to fight with all my might, I would **_never _**let anyone make me hurt my friends.

* * *

Dipper looked through the Mystery Shack, the den had been cut off from the Gift Shop with a thick wall obviously made by Jack and every once and a while he would hear Stan banging on it.

Faye was the lookout making sure Jack was coming. She frowned, "I hope everyone else is ok…" she muttered. Dipper found the book and grinned.

"I found it! Now if we can find Jack we can get the ghost out of him and then defeat it with this incantation for sending a ghost back to the ghost realm in which all people go when they die if they have unfinished business, because only they are ever able to escape back into human realm usually when their graves are disturbed," said Dipper as he read the pages on ghosts.

Faye grinned, "Awesome! Now where did he go?" she asked. Dipper frowned.

"Hmm, I think I saw Lillian and Mabel head off to the allies, maybe if we go there we'll find them close by!" he said. Faye shrugged.

"Worth a shot," she said. They headed off but before they did they jumped as Stan banged loudly on the wall.

* * *

"Where do we go?" asked Mabel. Jack thought for a moment.

"Let's find Dipper and Faye! Maybe they have the book, it MUST have a way to defeat October!" he said. Mabel nodded.

"But where did they go?" she asked. They stopped and looked back, they were only a few blocks away from the allies, but Lillian didn't appear to be following them. They took a break for a second catching their breath.

Mabel frowned, "Hey did I just hear…"

"MABEL? LILLIAN?"

Mabel grinned, "Yes!" It was Faye. Her and Jack ran around the corner to see Dipper and Faye, and the had the book!

"Dipper!" Mabel said. Dipper noticed them and grinned, they ran to them.

"Jack?! Y-You're not possessed?" Faye asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah Mabel uh…she helped," he said blushing. Dipper raised an eyebrow at Mabel who blushed as well.

"Anyways!" she said. "Did you find anything in the book that could help?" Dipper nodded.

"Yes! There is an incantation that has two parts, one that banishes the ghost out of a person, and the other that sends them back to the ghost realm!" he said.

Jack nodded, "Good! October has Lillian, she doesn't seem to be following us though," he said.

Faye grinned, "Where did you last see her?" she asked.

"In an ally, let's go there," she said.

"There's no need," everyone froze. They slowly turned to see Lillian, she smirked and a ball of fire appeared in her hands.

"Bye bye."

**Yay Lillian fight! And uh oh, c'mon October! Quite holding a grudge! And also, TREMBLEY AWAY!**

**Review please!**


End file.
